10 retos para Lee
by Hana Yamazakura
Summary: Lee es un chunnin que puede hacer todos los retos de su sensei , tarde o temprano , Hana tras ver eso a decidido retarlo OC espero que les guste
1. Reto 1:La lista de Hana

**10 retos para Lee**

**capitulo 1: la lista de Hana**

Era un día muy tranquilo en la aldea de konoha , no obstante , un joven al que llamaban cejon por sus grandes cejas junto a su maestro corrían por toda la ciudad sin zapatos y con un árbol atado a la espalda mientras todos los que veían el acontecimiento se sorprendían a excepción de tres jóvenes , (dos chunnin y uno jounin )que se quedaban observándolos desde muy lejos con 3 gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas.

-cielos , ¿ellos hacen eso todo el tiempo?-pregunto una joven de cabello castaño que llevaba una cola de caballo en su cabeza

-pues algo así , aunque de algo debes estar segura, cuando no vallamos a una misión , tendrán un record de hacerse retos 5 a 10 veces al día –dijo la muchacha con los moños en la cabeza

-¿no se cansaran? pregunto, los dos jóvenes como respuesta voltearon cabeza y la miraron con negación.

-¿ellos han hecho de todo?-hiso una sonrisa en su rostro-porque tengo una idea para cuando esos dos vuelvan-dijo mientras que su compañera la miraba con cara de intriga mientras que el otro se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Después de esa pequeña conversación el maestro y su alumno ya habían vuelto agotados , desatándose el árbol de la espalda mirando a Hana mientras jadeaba para después preguntar

-¿cuanto…cuanto tiempo …dice en el…cronometro..?-pregunto entre jadeos

-dice …8 minutos y 20 segundos-dijo y Gai volteaba a ver a Lee, el cual se sorprendía.

-¡la próxima vez haremos 3 minutos! ¿verdad Lee?

-¡claro Gai-sensei!-dijo emocionado

-aprecio tu emoción Lee-dijo Hana con una sonrisa mientras que de su bolso de conejo (1 )sacaba una libreta y una lápiz y en menos de un minuto se hallaba escribiendo una lista , mientras dos jóvenes la observaban, uno de ellos pregunto

- hey, ¿que escribes? – pregunto, esta solo sonrió y le dijo

-ya lo veras-dijo tratando de escribir mas rápido, asta que arranco la hoja de la libreta y se la dio a Lee-esto es para ti

al ver la libreta se sorprendió por lo que decía el titulo , y eso no era nada comparado con lo que decía

_retos para Lee (cumplir antes de medianoche de mañana)_

_1-)comprar el mejor perfume de toda konoha antes de mediodía_

_2-) comprar una docena de las flores mas bellas de toda konoha_

_3-) hacer un poema de amor con 5 párrafos_

_4-)regalarle un panda de peluche , tamaño jumbo_

_5-) al día siguiente arreglarte lo más guapo que puedas_

_6-)reservar para las 11 pm dos asientos para el restaurante mas lujoso de toda konoha _

_7-)a las 10 pm pedirle a TenTen desde debajo de su balcón una cita _

_8-) hacerle una serenata_

_9-) después del restaurante llevarla al parque mas hermoso, donde se vean las estrellas y halla una laguna_

_10-) y por ultimo darle un beso (en los labios)_

_todo eso debe empezarse a las 5 pm , ahora son las 12m._

_Espero que tengas suerte _ -

al terminar de leer todo se quedo en estado de shock, pero al recuperarse dijo

-lo haré TODO al pie de la letra, aunque estos retos son difíciles lo lograré

-¡así se dice Lee!-dijo alegremente

-¡por el poder…de la juventud!-grito mientras se iba de ese lugar

-¡si , tu puedes Lee!- dijo al unísono mientras que los tres ninjas la miraban extrañados

-¿Qué crees que Hana le habrá dado a Lee?- susurro, mientras que Neji miraba a la muchacha que mas bien, parecía la porrista de Lee.

-no se, creo que es algo estupido

-no es nada de eso-dijo Hana mientras observaba al joven –es una lista de retos que Lee debe de hacer con una persona –dijo y TenTen-panda volteo a verla con cara de sorpresa

-¿Quién es esa persona?-pregunto pero como respuesta la joven sonrió

-ya lo veras , muy pronto –dijo mientras se iba de aquel lugar dejando a la muchacha intrigada-no vemos Neji-kun, Gai-sensei y TenTen panda.

-¡tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que decir! –grito pero la chica solo rió y respondió

-¡si claro , ya veremos!-dijo mientras se alejaba mas asta perderlos de vista .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

N/A: bien este es mi primer fic OC y LeeTen espero que les haya gustado :D

(1) se dirán que ¿un bolso de conejo? es muy tonto ya se , pero me gustan mucho , al igual que TenTen le gustan los pandas a mi me gustan los conejos n.nUu


	2. reto 2: el mejor perfume de konoha

**10 retos para Lee **

**Cap2:El mejor perfume de konoha**

Una muchacha de moños castaños caminaba por las calles de konoha, dirigiИndose hacia su casa muy tranquilamente asta que de repente sintio un terremoto, cuando volteo vio a Lee corriendo a 90 Km. por minuto, despues de que paso por a lado suyo y casi se cae susurro para si misma

-Lee no tienes remedio,como le puedes hacer caso a esa tipa?

-¡hola mi querida panda!-grito Hana al ver a Tenten hablando consigo misma

-¡ahhh!¿que haces aqui?!-dijo la de los moЯos con un tono de susto en su voz

-que,¿no puedo andar aqui? Que yo sepa konoha es publico-despues de ese comentario la castaña china puso una cara de "eres patetica"

-coneja

-a mucha honra, osa panrosa-dijo mientras se reia y la muchacha se enfurecia mas

-¡eres una...

-hola, Hana y Tenten-dijo un muchacho castaño de ojos blancos con pequeño paquete en sus manos , pero el no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una muchacha con cabellos azules oscuros , una mirada timida y a la vez tierna con los mismos ojos del castaño.

-Hola Hana-chan , Hola Tenten-san-al decir eso en menos de 3 segundos Hana corria a darle un abraso a la joven

-¡Hinata-nee-samaaaaaaaaaa!-decia la "coneja" mientras se le quedaba pegada literalmente a Hinata

-jiji Hana-chan-susurro la joven mientras le aparecia una gota estilo anime en su cabeza, mientras Neji le miraba serio y Tenten aguantaba su ira para preguntar

-a donde fue Lee?  
-Mmmm...la.. ver...verdad no se-decia Hinata mientras se separaba lentamente de Hana y juntaba los dedos

-no debió de ir muy lejos-decia Neji con su tipico tono calmado

-mmmm...Neji-kun...yo...-decia Hana con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-_eres una idiota!Superalo! ¡El es novio de Hinata-nee-sama!¿que oportunidades hay!?_-penso la muchacha mientras volteaba la mirada al piso molesta-ya me voy-decia mientras que se fue corriendo a la misma velocidad que Lee

-¡¡bien igual!-gritaba la osa molesta, pero solo consiguio que Neji le mirara molesto y Hinata solo observaba a Hana corriendo

-ire por Hana-dijo el castaño mientras salto hacia una casa

-¡¡es...esperame...por favor...!-decia la peli-azul

-y ahora que hago...-decia Tenten parada en la calle-ahhh...ire a mi casa

* * *

-¡¡señor!!,¡¿como no le puede gustar el perfume mas sexy y atrayente de toda konoha?! oseaaa!!-decia el vendedor de perfumes al ver a Lee oliendo y tirando la muestra a la montaЯita de muestras de esencias.

-¡NO!, esto es inaguantable , ¡no encuentro ninguno que combine con ella!-gritaba Lee estresado-¡seguire buscando!¡por el poder la juventud!-decia mientras agarraba otro perfume.

Mientras afuera corria Hana , paro bruscamente al ver a Lee oliendo las esencias, rio maleficamente y entro a la tienda

-¡HOLA MI QUERIDO LEE!-dijo la conejita al entrar a la tienda-¿¡como vas con tu bЗsqueda?!

-jeje hola Hana-chan, bien...si te soy sincero no

-bien Lee...¿quieres que te ayude?, bien , si te soy sincera ella huele a macaco veamos si un perfume la ayuda...

-¡¡NO!! No hables mal de ella!!-grito otra vez Lee en un tono molesto

-hay bueno, bueno prueba con este-dijo señalando uno de los perfumes que habia en la sima del estante , pero vio a una muchacha cuyo nombre es Ino La cual se dirigia a el

-¡¡Ino!!alejate de ese perfume!-grito Hana e Ino volteo y la miro con enojo mientras corria hacia el-¡¡Lee detenla !

-¡Hai!-dijo y corrio hacia ella, como si fuera una carrera , iban tan rapido que el piso se quemo, asta que Lee salto abrio la botellita , la olio , y sonrio decidido-¡es esta Hana!-y ella solo sonrio e hizo la pose de su sensei sonriendo.

Ambos ninjas compraron la botellita dejando a Ino molesta, pero Lee resolvio el problema clonando el potecito permanentemente haciendo que la rubia sonriera mientras decia

-mejor es algo que nada-dijo conformada y salia de la tienda

-paga y vamonos Lee, dijo Hana pero este se quedo en shock al ver el precio y se desmayaba-¡LEE!, yo lo pago mejor...-dijo mientras pagaba y salia junto a el de la tienda

1 cosa de la lista , ¡hecha!

(continuara)

Notas de la autora

Bn, ya se que no hay casi romance u.u pero al final si habra mucho romance en serio y sorry por tardar!! gracias por los rr - plz coment!


	3. Reto 3:las flores mas bellas de konoha

**10 retos para Lee**

**cap3:Las flores mas bellas de konoha**

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños junto a una muchacha peliazul un año menor que el saltaban por todas las casas hasta caer en una calle, cerca de la floristería Yamanaka.

-Nissan, no la encontré…-susurro Hinata mientras juntaba sus dedos y bajaba la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco... ¿donde se habrá metido? –dijo Neji en un tono serio, de repente se sintió otro terremoto, no muy lejos estaba Lee corriendo mucho mas rápido que antes, atropellando a la gente.

-¡Gaaaa!, ya me atrase mucho tiempo con Hana, ahora tengo que apresurarme-pensó Lee molesto-tengo que ir a la floristería Yamanaka, seria una rareza no encontrar las flores mas hermosas de toda Konoha en esa tienda.

-Ne…Neji-nissan…mi…mira…ahí esta…Lee-decía la joven mientras señalaba al cejón corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Neji solo lo observaba con cara de "eres patético" mientras pensaba:

-No puedo creer que le hagas tanto caso a una lista que te hiso Hana-al momento miró a la souke y dijo –será mejor que nos apartemos de aquí si no queremos que Lee nos haga algo

-Hai Nii-san-dijo mientras saltaba al mismo tejado que su primo

-Por ahora pararemos la búsqueda, ¿tiene hambre Hinata-sama?-en ese instante la muchacha se puso colorada y bajo la cabeza rápido-porque me iré a la mansión a comer algo.-dijo y ella subió la cabeza ahora no colorada.

-Hai…Nissan…-dijo y mientras acompañaba a su primo pensaba-_Nissan…tu me gustas mucho…pero…no se como decírtelo…quizás…quizás no deba decírtelo, no aun._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte una castaña de moños marrones entrenaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento, sudando mientras le daba a 20 blancos, sin fallar, mientras pensaba:

-_¡Lee!,¿¡porque le haces tanto caso a Hana!?, desde que ella llegó nada a sido igual , ¿porque la miras mas a ella? , ¿por una vez en tu vida te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?, ¡ya no quiero ser mas tu amiga!, quiero ser tu novia, quiero que tu solo te fijes en mi y no en ninguna otra muchacha, que solo pienses en mi…Pero, eso es imposible…_

-¡Hola Tenten!-grito su maestro tras verla arrodillada en el suelo arrancando el césped con las manos-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No!... No pasa nada sensei-decía la joven mientras se paraba, recogía sus cosas-estoy bien, jejeje –decía mientras veía a su sensei y sonreía.

-Hmmmmmmm, ¡ya se lo que te pasa! –Gritó mientras se acercaba a la osa y le susurraba-¿es por ya sabemos quien?, ¿por mi Lee?-al oír eso TenTen se separo de el bruscamente

-¡Gai-sensei!¿que dice?!...-callo al ver la cara de su sensei molesta por contradecirlo-¡Hay bueno!,a mi...si me gusta ¡pero i le llega a decir tendrá graves problemas-dijo sonrojada y su sensei sonrió.

-¿Y porque no le dices lo que sientes TenTen?, tienes que animarte, ¡disfrutar de tu juventud!

-Hay un problema-paro secamente mientras volteaba la cabeza melancólicamente y a la vez molesta-Desde que llego Hana no se a separado de ella, ¡GA!, ¡el siempre anda pegado a ustedes dos! Y al parecer a Lee le gusta…

-¡No digas estupideces!,el solo ve a Hana como una amiga, casi hermana, en cambo con tigo a dicho cosas mas profundas.-dijo y la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida

-Ósea…que…

-Si TenTen, le gustas a Lee.-dijo y ella solo sonrió ilusionada-¡Que alegría! ¡Mi Lee roba corazones!¡La juventud siempre esta con el!-grito llorando de alegría mientras la muchacha reía forzadamente.

-Muchas gracias Gai-sensei-decía la muchacha alegre, tratando de irse de ese lugar, pero su sensei la paro bruscamente.

-Ahora **tu** tienes que hacerme un gran favor, para pagarme.-dijo sonriendo maléficamente-ahora **TU **tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

-_¿¡Que dice?!Esta loco!, bueno el me correspondería , ¡pero no!,tengo que prepararme…¡Hay bueno le diré!-_pensó y miro a su sensei que seguía con la misma cara –Haiii-dijo y el la soltó mientras lloraba otra vez

-¡Que alegría!,¡Esa es m alumna!sinf-mientras se secaba las lagrimas pensó-_muajajaja ahora falta Neji con su prima, ñacañaca_

_-_Gracias sensei…-se sorprendió al ver que Gai no estaba hay-_Tiene una mente macabra…bueno y ya voy a cumplir con lo mío…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

-¡Lee, eso o nada!-gritó la rubia mientras el cejón le rogaba de rodillas.

-¡Ino, ¡muy caras!,¡y es muy urgente que las tenga!-dijo Lee, pero la Yamanaka solo le volteo la mirada con los ojos cerrados

-¡Bien!, además te lo debía por lo del perfume-dijo mientras Lee le daba lo que tenia de dinero-¡pero no se lo cuentes a mis padre!¿OK?

-¡Hai!-dijo mientras agarraba la bolsa con las flores y salía de la tienda-¿ahora como voy a pagar las demás cosas?, ya se me acabo todo el dinero…

-¡Hii Lee!-dijo Hana saliendo de la nada viendo al muchacho con una cara larga apoyado al lado de la puerta de la tienda-¿Por qué tan desilusionado?

-Se me acabo el dinero…-dijo y ella solo sonrió y le dijo

-Si me dices una cosa te doy lo suficiente para pagar todo ¿ne?-al terminar esa oración Lee se paro, emocionado.

-¿¡En serio?!, ¿no es molestia para ti?-dijo y la muchacha negó con la cabeza-Bien, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Te gusta TenTen?-preguntó y Lee se sonrojo,

-no me gusta, ¡yo la amo!-cerró los ojos lo mas rápido que pudo pero tan solo Hana sonrió de oreja a oreja.-O si no, no estuviera haciendo todo esto.

-Bien, aquí tienes.-dijo mientras le entregaba a Lee un paquete de 500.000 yenes

-¿No crees que es mucho?-dijo asombrado mientras ella negaba otra vez con la cabeza y se alejaba del lugar.

-Espero que tengas mucha suerte Lee-dijo y mientras caminaba muy lejos decía para si misma-Lee, estoy segura de que ella te corresponderá…

Segundo reto: ¡listo!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Hi! -

Espero q les halla gustado mucho -

Gracias por su paciencia, responderé los RR anónimos

Y los privados tambn

**shen-sii-chan:** Arigato -, es que me inspiré muy tarde -Uu

Pero lo continuare hasta que terminen los retos.

**AAA theXel Tico:**¡ARIGATO!T-T , nunca había tenido un fiel lector,¡me ciento tan happy! T3T,¡NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ! MUCHAS GRACIAS, lo continuaré hasta el final.

**RosadelInfierno:** Tienes TODA la razón , es que la gente esta ciega con el Neji…Ten (lo ODIO) y el LeeSaku (bueno hay tantas fans), ¡además que Lee no es feo! solo que algunas personas como que lo ven raro (algunos lo ven gay ¬¬) piensan que "¿con TenTen? Eso nunca sucederá porque el es muy feo para que este con ella, y no se atraen"¬¬ tienes razón ¡NO INVENTEN! , no hay problema de que me mandes un rr, no me quitas tiempo -, yo veo los reviews con calma , muchas gracias -.

Gracias por leerlo -

Inner: ¡arigato!


	4. Reto 4: Peluches y problemas

**10 retos para Lee**

**Capitulo 4: Peluches y problemas**

Flash Back

_-¡Hay bueno!,a mi...si me gusta ¡pero le llega a decir y usted tendrá graves problemas!-dijo sonrojada y su sensei sonrió._

_  
-¿Y porqué no le dices lo que sientes Tenten?, tienes que animarte, ¡disfrutar de tu juventud!_

_  
-Hay un problema-paro secamente mientras volteaba la cabeza melancólicamente y a la vez molesta- Desde que llego Hana no se a separado de ella, ¡Ah!, ¡él siempre anda pegado a ustedes dos! Y al parecer a Lee le gusta…_

_  
-¡No digas estupideces!,el solo ve a Hana como una amiga, casi hermana, en cambio contigo a dicho cosas mas profundas.-dijo mientras la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida_

_  
-Usted quiere decir…que…_

_  
-Si Tenten, le gustas a Lee.-dijo y ella solo sonrió ilusionada-¡Que alegría! ¡Mi Lee roba corazones!¡La juventud siempre esta con él!-grito llorando de alegría mientras la muchacha reía forzadamente._

_  
-Muchas gracias Gai-sensei-decía la muchacha alegre, tratando de irse de ese lugar, pero su sensei la paro bruscamente._

_  
-Espera-dijo sonriendo maléficamente-ahora TU tienes que decirle lo que sientes_

Fin del Flash Back

La castaña trato de eliminar esos vergonzosos recuerdos, pero por alguna razón no podía olvidarse de Lee .

Salto a una de las ramas de un árbol, de repente observo a Lee saliendo de una tienda de peluches con un panda gigante que apenas le dejaba ver.

_-¿Para quién será ese peluche?-_Pensó TenTen curiosa

-¿Que haces Panda-baka?-dijo Hana atrás de ella dándole un gran susto a la muchacha de los moños

-IDIOTA ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-Grito la castaña furiosa tras voltearse y ver a la conejita tras de ella , Lee, al oír el grito volteo hacia el árbol y observo a las dos muchachas escondidas en las hojas del arzón

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Lee nervioso tratando de esconder el regalo

-Emm…pues yo…. Yo solo….¡practicaba mi espionaje!-expreso Panda tratando de excusarse .

-Eh…si tu lo dices…-susurro rascándose la cabeza

-Hey Lee....¿para quien es ese oso?-dijo sonrojada la muchacha

-Es para……¡Sakura!-todos en el lugar se sorprendieron incluyendo a Sakura, quien estaba saliendo de una tienda de ropa.

-¡¿QUE ?!-Grito Tenten pálida

-¿¡NANI?!-imito Hana a la joven al lado suyo.

-¿Qué?-dijo sonrojada Sakura.

-Si….¡Si!...es que…ella me altera mucho y es tan bella que …¡quise regalarle este peluche como muestra de mi amor!-Mintió pero a castaña no se dio cuenta y salio corriendo mientras que Hana la seguía , pero antes le dio una bofetada al muchacho.

-¡BAKA!-dijo yéndose corriendo

-¡Hana perdóname!-dijo arrepentido de sus palabras-¡TENTEN!-susurro mientras golpeaba la pared con todas sus fuerzas por lo acababa de pasar.

_¡Porque esto me pasa a mí, porque tengo que arruinarlo todo!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuarto reto: ¡listo!

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Gracias por tener tanta paciencia ^-^Uu , y esperar casi un año para que actualizara

Gracias Sempaii-sama por ayudarme a ultima hora **literalmente** con mis errores!^-^ I love you Irene-sempaii!!!

Sorry de verdad!!Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el cap, les agradezco a todos los que me escribieron rr los veré en el próximo cap!!

Chau!


	5. Reto¿o transformación?

**10 retos para Lee**

**Capitulo5:Reto…¿transformación?**

-¡Como pude ser tan ilusa!-grito la castaña en el bosque- claro…me querían tomar el pelo, me querían hacer sentir así-sollozó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo-Todos los hombres son iguales….y no es su culpa, Sakura es popular..Femenina..Bonita…¿Cómo no le va a interesar?.

-¿Piensas que no puedes ganarle a la frentona?, de verdad que estas mal…-dijo una misteriosa voz entre los árboles .

-¡¿Quién es?!¡da la cara!-grito la castaña y como respuesta salio una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, rubia de ojos azules que tenia puesto un atuendo morado muy revelador, su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una cola. La muchacha se sorprendió al ver a la Yamanaka en ese lugar.-Ino-san……

-No preguntes…solo respóndeme…-pregunto Ino seria.

-Bueno…No puedo…Lee había posado sus ojos desde hace 4 años como podría….

No hables mas…No es difícil ganarle a la frentona, te ayudare…

-¡¿Estas loca!?-dijo alterada Tenten

-No…yo se lo que digo, iremos a mi casa, te maquillaremos, te pondré sexy y encantadora y todos se babearan por ti.

-No creo que funcione…

-Por favor, que te cuesta intentarlo, lo quieres ¿no?.Sabes algo, Sakura a estado fijándose mucho en Lee, pero ,a mi parecer, el ni le para. Arriésgate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Esta bien…lo intentare-dijo Tenten convencida. Mientras Ino la miraba con una mirida de maldad.-_Tengo miedo….-_pensó la china tras ver a la rubia

………………………………………………………………………………………

-Bien ,reservé el restaurante y tengo la ropa elegante, ahora como invito a Tenten si esta molesta con migo…-dijo triste Lee.

-Invítame a mi-dijo Sakura sonriendo, tratando de convencer a Lee .

-Pero….

-Anda…Lee te quería decir algo…no le gustas a Tenten-susurro y el cejon se quedo en shock-si…ella esta detrás de Neji …no…no te lo quería decir…pero creo que es necesario…-dijo con melancolía y timidez falsa, pero Lee solo creyó lo de sus palabras mientras la desesperación lo llenaba.

-Vaya…no..no puedo creerlo..de verdad…me cuesta entenderlo….-dijo noqueado por las palabras

-Ya Lee…a ese tipo de personas no se les confía.

-Me convenciste…te invitare a ti a ti al restaurante Sakura-chan….

-Muchas gracias Lee-kun-dijo feliz la pelirosa mientras agarraba la entrada que anteriormente era de la castaña_-Nos la pasaremos de lo mejor cariño, vas a olvidarte de ella cueste lo que me cueste…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi! Espero que les allá gustado!,gracias por los rr! Gracias a todos y gracias a Yuraimi-Leebunny , me conmovió tu rr T-T, se esta vez no actualicé en mas de un año xDD,bueno te molestaras porque en el proximo cap va a haber ¼ de NejiTen pero nada del otro mundo.(ya me cayo porque o sino digo todo…xD)

Adios a todos!


End file.
